Misunderstanding
by vienna13
Summary: Byakuran gets the wrong message When you say you want to talk to him. Reader insert ReaderXByakuran


Byakuran paced back and forth in his own personal bedroom. Unlike everywhere else in the whole damn Milfiore Base it was black. He hated black. His room was a reflection of himself and that way why black suited it so well. He hated black, and thus himself. Black was an ugly color to him and he was an abomination to say the least in his own eyes. Black was tainted and he had to say so was he. Black was the farthest thing from white. It's exact opposite. He was the exact opposite of her.

Her, god he loved her. Her smell, her touch, the way she sounded, how she tasted and how she looked. She was as flawless as his favourite color, white. She even represented it perfectly.

If anything ever happened to her he would hate himself. He knew it from other parallel dimensions. Beaten, blinded, raped, put on the edge of destruction mentally, physically and even flame wise. But even he knew that his greatest sin in those dimensions was not letting her die. He had known then that he would never stop hurting her as long as she didn't listen. In those dimensions she was Vongola, of Varia, or C.E.D.E.F, or Disciplinary, or Shimon, or rebellion or perhaps the best one, that he had never even met her. Maybe the worst though too and it was the most common.

There were only a very select few where she worked for him, because she was in almost in perfect sync with her feelings throughout the dimensions. Her views hardly ever changed and her decisions were constantly the same. Which was why he loved this dimension he was in. This was one where she worked for him and she hadn't yet betrayed him, yet.

He already knew it was bound to happen soon. It was the reason he was pacing so much, especially today. When she had asked to talk with him he assumed the worst. Every dimension it was the same, she'd confessed to betraying him and then she'd try to kill him. He didn't know if he could handle it here, not after things were going so well…

There was a slight knock on the door and then it opened. She walked in, she was beautiful and so pure and…. and…. He couldn't do it. "Leave. Go. I don't want to see you because I already know what you're going to say."

"But-." God he hated to do this.

"Go!"

A few moments passed before the door slammed indicating she left. Then Byakuran did something he had never ever done. He broke down crying.

….

At first when you had asked Byakuran to meet you, you had been completely giddy. You were nervous, happy, and craving the smoothie Irie had made you the night before. He had wished you the best of luck, so had Uni, the twins and Spanner. Then he yelled at you, telling you to leave, like you didn't matter.

You slammed the door behind you as you ran down the hallway, letting the tears fall down your face. You hated him; you hated yourself for trusting him. God why wouldn't the ache in your heart go away? You were going to resign from the Milfiore; right after you talked to Irie and Uni and explained everything.

….

"I can't believe he did that!" Irie yelled. Uni sighed as I munched on ice-cream.

"You know how he is. Beside I think this might be a miss understanding. You said he knew what it was you wanted to talk about. How would he when only Spanner, Irie, the twins and myself knew?"

"I remember him saying something about being able to see into parallel dimensions. Maybe that's how he found out…. It doesn't matter any way though! I'm done with him and I'm resigning." You said with a mouth full of ice-cream.

"Chew with your mouth closed. But how would he know that was what you wanted?" Irie asked.

"Like I said it doesn't matter. I already filed for resignation and just in case I sent a letter in the mail to tell him about it. Should arrive tomorrow at lunch." You replied after swallowing your ice-cream.

Uni chuckled. "I bet when he sees the letter he'll regret doing what he did." You nodded chuckling with Irie.

….

Byakuran munched on his marshmallows. He was depressed to say the least. He actually considered painting his room blue. She had left the Milfiore. What else had he expected? She'd stay? She had been found out the she had betrayed him. He sighed as a butler came in with lunch.

"Sir, a letter from miss (Y/N) came in just now." The butler said handing Byakuran the letter. He thanked the butler and shooed him away. Byakuran slowly ate his lunch and eyed the letter. He wondered what else she could have to say to him. Probably about how what he was doing was bad. But he would look at it just to be nice. He finished up his lunch, opened the letter and began to read it….

Dearest Byakuran,

I write this with the most sincerity and hoping you read this know what I wanted to talk to you about and to know that I will NEVER take you back now. I never wanted to fall in love, least of all with you, my Boss. But I never ever regretted it, and I don't regret it now. I love you Byakuran, never forget that. But never forget that when you turned me away thinking probably the worst thing possible was happening, you hurt me.

For a long time I have admired you, long before we got together. Slowly admiration turned to love and I knew I would follow you no matter where you went. That was put to the test when you formed the Milfiore. Even still I followed you. I served you and killed for you, and I regret nothing except not telling you earlier. Byakuran, I will tell you this in case you don't believe me. I was offered a place in Vongola recently, one that would require betraying you for the greater good. I turned it down because while I like the Vongola I love you. Had they asked one week earlier I would have said yes, because one week earlier I didn't know I was pregnant.

Byakuran, had you decided to listen to me instead of turn me away thinking I was going to betray you, you would have been a father.

Sincerely,

(Y/F/N)

P.S I'm not getting rid of it; you just won't ever see it.

Byakuran dropped the letter on the floor. On second thought he was glad it was still black. If anything he hated himself more. He silently wondered why he had to mess everything up when it came to you…..

….

Well now that that's done I just wanted to say hello. I don't like doing third person but it looks so good. If you've ever read Allergies think of this as a sequel placed in an alternate dimension. Poor Byakuran. Anyway, I hope you liked it and look forward to my next update as much as I do! Thanks for reading! And I do not own KHR or any references.

Bye Bye~


End file.
